A Bedtime Story
by PadmeSkywalker
Summary: A night where Leia and the Solo children are told the story of the past. Including true love and the never ending battle against the dark side. Will the love of 2 people be able to survive, or will the dark side ruin everything?::Final Chapter::
1. The beginning

SkywalkerStory

Princess Leia sighed as she got all three of her children finally cleaned and ready for bed.She did love her children very much, but they were still a handful.Jacen and Jaina, the twins, were six and full of energy.Trouble was their middle name.Anakin, the youngest of the Solo children, was only four and better behaved than the other two.

"Mama, I'm not tired!" complained Jacen."Can't we stay up a little late?"

"Pease, Mama.I'm…no tired…either," yawned Anakin.

"You can barely keep you eyes open, how will be able to stay awake?" asked Leia as she tucked her son in.

"Mama, can you tell us a story?" Jaina said.

Jacen jumped out of the covers and stood on top of the bed.

"Yeah tell us a story, or I'll stand all night!" Jacen yelled.

"All right!I'll tell you a story, only if you promise to go to bed after I'm finished," replied Leia.

"We promise!" they all said in unison.

Leia pulled went out of the room and returned with a rocking chair.Before she even sat down all three children started shouting the stories they wanted to hear.Leia offered some ideas but they could not agree.

"How about the story about Cinderella?" Leia suggested.

"Yeah!" agreed Jaina.

"Oh, if we have to," Jacen said disappointedly.

"All right.Now once upon a time there was a…"

"What are you children up too?" came a voice from the door.

All four heads turned to the door and saw Sabe, standing at the threshold.Sabe was an elderly woman who helped Leia with the children and around their living quarters.She was very kind and humble, and for a strange reason Leia felt drawn to her.

"Hi Sabe!" Anakin smiled happily.

"Mama was going to tell us the Cinderella story," Jaina explained.

"I know, I heard all the commotion in the next room," Sabe said with a soft giggle.

"I don't want too hear it though," Jacen said to himself.

"I know a story you all would like to hear," she suggested.

"Something they can all agree on?" Leia said with disbelief.

"Tell us!!Anything's better than Cinderella," Jacen replied.

"Yeah tell us Sabe," Jaina agreed.

"Well, If it's okay with your mother…"

"Oh yes!" Leia smiled and got out of the rocking chair."In fact I want to hear it too."

Sabe sat in the rocking chair as Leia sat next to Anakin in his bed.

"Are we all comfortable?" Sabe asked.

They all nodded.

"Now what is that phrase they use?Ah yes.Once upon a time, there was a young boy who dreamed of adventure all his life.Unfortunately, this boy and his mother were a slaves and every night he wished that one day he would see all the stars in the sky.And when this boy was nine years old, he became friends with a Jedi knight, a padawan apprentice, and a young handmaiden."

"These people were on a very important mission when their ship had been damaged and were stranded on the boys homeplanet.So the boy helped his friends repair their ship by winning the parts they needed by entering and winning a pod race."

"On their stay, the Jedi Knight noticed the boy was very strong in the force.Before they left the Knight freed the boy to take him to the Jedi Temple, hoping he would be trained as a Jedi.But his mother was still a slave…"

"I just can't do it Mom, I just can't," Anakin replied, tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Oh Ani," Shmi held her son in her arms.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Look in your heart, Ani, what does it tell you?"

"Yes, I guess.I hope so," Anakin replied.

"Then we will see each other again," Shmi said, trying to smile.

"I'll come and free you mom, I promise."

"Now, be brave…and don't look back…don't look back."

"So his mother watched with a heavy heart as her only son left and went to follow destiny's path.Soon after that, the young handmaiden exposed her secret, and was actually a queen and was fighting to free her people.There were many battles at one time.And the boy helped win one in space.Everything was almost back to normal, but sadly the kind Jedi knight had died during a battle with a Sith.The apprentice was now a Jedi Knight and was granted permission to train the boy as a padawan.But they were all sad for the loss of a friend.The queen, the boy, and the Jedi all became good friends, but were parted for a very long time."

Sabe stopped and looked around.Anakin had fallen asleep, while Jaina and Jacen were now lying in their beds half asleep.

"Maybe we should continue the story tomorrow night," Sabe said.

"No!" Jacen said sleepily.

"Please finish it," Jaina replied quietly.

Sabe look over at Leia.

"Go ahead," she smiled.

"Ten years had passed since the three had been together.The boy went with his new master to be trained as a Jedi and the queen had remained on her planet.But once again danger had resurfaced and the queen needed protection.Though no one truly knew that a great evil was still around, watching them all.And that children, is where our story begins…"

Amidala looked out the tiny starship's window.Stars glittered around her, but passed quickly.She was off to Coruscant again.It had been a year or so since she had been there, but the trips were neither friendly nor fun.Mostly, they were business trips, but a few were helping her escape danger.Actually the last time her saftey was at risk was ten years ago.Had it really been that long?

More stars passed by._How much longer? _she asked herself impatiently.She looked over at Sabe sitting on the throne.Amidala wondered how she could sit and be patient for that long?In all the years she had been queen, patients were never a strong point.She needed to get out of here, out of this stupid room.

"I'm going for a walk," Amidala said quietly as she moved toward the door.

Rabe and Eirate exchanged nervous glances as Sabe's eyes met Padme's.She knew what Padme was thinking.

"Be careful," was Sabe's reply.

Amidala wandered around the ship for a half an hour or so.She found herself infront of the cockpit door.Should she knock?She could if she wanted, after all it was her ship!The door slid open andCaptain Panaka appeared before her.He was about to question her but decided it was wiser not to.

"Not much longer, handmaiden," he said, noticing the look on her face.

"Good," she replied.

"How is the queen?"

"She is fine," Padme lied.Sabe might be fine but Amidala surely was not.

"Excuse me, but you might want to take a seat because we're going to land in a few minutes," Ric Olie, the pilot, replied from inside the cock pit.

_Finally, _Amidalathought as she walked back to her compartment.

Chancellor Palpatine waited for Queen Amidala to arrive on the landing dock, not too far from the Senate building.He always made it his personal business to deal with these problems.Naboo, after all, was his homeworld, and if it wasn't for the queen, he wouldn't have been elected chancellor, or was the Trade Federation the one's to be thanked.

The silver starship was appearing through the mass of traffic in the sky.It landed a few feet from him.The queen emerged from the ship followed by Captain Panaka and her handmaidens.

"Welcome your highness.I'm glad you arrived safe," Chancellor Palpatine smiled.

"Hello Chancellor.I am grateful for your concern," Sabe replied in the same emotionless tone the queen used.

Chancellor Palpatine looked at the tiresome group and smiled.

"Come, you must be worn from your journey," he gestured toward the transport ready to take them to the Senate building.As they boarded the Coruscant sun was setting.Amidala longed to be home taking a walk through the palace gardens, watching the beautiful Naboo sunset.

Sabe was glad when she could wash off the queen's makeup and change back into her simple, handmaiden robes.Amidala was taking a bath while Rabe laid out her white nightgown.Eirate was hanging the black traveling gown Sabe had worn into a closet and putting the headdress away carefully.Sabe was left to do nothing, which she hated.She wanted to keep busy, to calm her nerves.

Amidala changed into her nightgown and stared out one of the windows.Coruscant was a very busy place, even in the evening.Transports and ships whizzed by in the sky, as regulars walked quickly in the streets below.Even the buildings illuminated with lights, seemed to be buzzing on the inside.It was the complete oppostie of Naboo which was was usually quiet in the evenings.Amidala loved the silence, it was calming and helped her think.

"Is there anything else we can do your majesty?" Eirate asked.

"Yes, you can all rest.Don't worry about me I am fine.You three on the other hand need to get some sleep, we all do," Amidala smiled.

Eirate smiled, bowed and left the room.The common room was deserted, but voices were coming from the room the handmaidens shared.Sabe and Rabe looked up and saw Eirate entering the room.

"Anything else?" Sabe asked.

"Yeah, sleep," Eirate replied.

"Finally!" Rabe sighed as she plopped on her own bed.She was already in her night gown, and ready for sleep.

"What's the matter Rabe?Not happy with the handmaiden life?" Eirate said teasingly.

"No, I'm just really tired," Rabe yawned.

"Your tired?Try being a decoy, and wearing those awful headdresses," Sabe said.

"Yeah but you get to act like the queen, and be treated like her.You have fun.I wish I could have that job," Rabe said, imagining herself dressed as the queen, with a gleam in her eye.

"Oh yes.Acting like the queen, making important decisions, attending diplomatic missions, and living in fear of being discovered and in danger?Right, Rabe real fun," Sabe said sarcasticly.

"Sabe aren't you going to bed?" Eirate asked noticing she was still in her robes.

"No, I'm going to take a walk for a while," she said as she pulled up her hood and opened the door.

"Will you be all right?" Eirate asked, eyes filled with concern.

"I'll be fine, go to sleep.I need to stretch my legs after sitting on that throne for a few hours."

"Are you sure?" 

"You heard her Eirate, go to sleep.See you in the morning Sabe!" Rabe said from under the covers.

"Okay.Good night Sabe."

"Good night guys."

Sabe tip-toed past the queen's room and left.She walked silently through the halls and left the Senate building.She always wanted to see city life and now was her chance.There were so many different creatures in the streets.Some she knew, some she didn't.Sabe felt the small pistol hidden under her robes, hoping she wouldn't have to use it.After a while she realized her throat was dry.The last drink she had had was back on Naboo in the palace.Sabe saw a bar on the corner of the street and made her way to it.

The bar was dimly lit and a band was playing on a raised platform on the far side of the room.The tables were filled with creatures, regular people, bounty hunters, just about anything one could find in the galaxy.Waiters and waitresseswalked from table to table serving drinks, cleaning up, and taking away empty bottles and glasses.Sabe looked for an empty table and saw one in a dark corner.She started walking and passed by two men, who gave her a small shove.

"Pardon me miss," said the one on the right.He was about middle aged, with a beard and semi-long hair.The man on the left, was much younger, no more than 19 or 20.He had sandy blonde hair and blue crystal-like eyes, and was a little taller than the older one.

"That's all right," Sabe replied and watched them move to their own table.She had a strange feeling she had met them before, but she shrugged off the feeling.As soon as she sat down, a waitress appeared at her side.

"What's your poison?" she asked in a nasal tone.

"Excuse me?" 

"What do you want to drink?" the waitress said, sounding annoyed.

"Oh, water please," Sabe replied.Water was probably the safest drink, one could ask for.Who knew what stange things they put in drinks in this place.

The waitress came back and set down a glass in front of Sabe.She paid the bill and gave a few extra credits to the waitress.

Sabe took a few sips of the water, which tasted like metal, and listened to the band.They weren't half bad.They were called the Cantina Medley.Tables were left, cleaned, then filled again by newcomers.The bar was was more crowded than before when Sabe got up and walked towards the door.She was a few feet away, when she passed a table of workers, who all whistled at her.

"Hey pretty, we got one more seat here!" one of them shouted.

Sabe ignored them.One jumped in front of her and grabbed her arm.

"Where's the fire sweetheart?" he said flashing a grin.

Sabe was thankful her hood covered the fear in her eyes.He was about a few feet taller than her and extremley dirty and foul-smelling. 

"Let go of me," she said firmly, trying to wriggle her arm free. But the man tightened his grip.

"Make me."

His buddies were all sniggering from their table.Sabe tried to speak but couldn't find the words._What would the queen do? _she asked herself._Well the queen wouldn't be in a bar!No the queen is safe in her bed.I wish I had listened to Eirate and stayed in! _

The worker was dragging her over to his table.

"Let go of her, she has nothing to do with you," came a voice from behind them.

The man Sabe had bumped into earlier, was know coming to her rescue.His friend was following him, looking at the others.

"Who's gonna make me?" the worker said with a sneer.

"You don't want her," the man said waving his hand.

"I don't want her," the worker said, his voice was flat. 

"Let go of her arm," the man continued."And apologize to her."

The worker did as the man said and murmed his apology to Sabe, who realized he was in a trance.The older man was still controlling the worker in a trance, while the younger man escorted the handmaiden out of the bar.

"Where are we going?" Sabe whispered.

"Trust us.My master and I will take you back to your home, but now we must stay out of sight," the young man replied, leading her into a deserted alley.

"Why are we staying out of sight?"

"That's what my master told me, in case those men come looking for you."

Sabe only took orders from the queen, no one else.But what choice did she have?She could either go back alone, or stay with these men.At least she was with someone who knew where they were going.Or did they?

The master had joined them in the alley shortly after.

"Will those men follow us?" Sabe asked.

"Not likely," the young man answered.

"We will escort you home.Where are your accomodations?" asked the older man.

"Why should I trust you?I don't even know who you are!" Sabe said.

"I suppose she's right Master."

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight and this is my apprentice Anakin Skywalker.We will not harm you, I promise," Jedi Kenobi said reassuredly.

Sabe had difficulty hiding her surprise from the two Jedi.Of all people she had run into these two.Anakin was still a boy, the last time she had seen them, and Obi-Wan was still an apprentice.She had forgotten they existed.

"Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked, sensing her surprise.

"Yes, fine.We should be going now," Sabe replied and quickly went out into the street.

"You never answered our question," Anakin said from her left.

"What question?"

"Where you live," Obi-Wan said from her right.

"The Senate Building," Sabe said quietly, hoping they wouldn't ask her identity.

They didn't.All three walked in silence until they reached the large doors of the Senate.Sabe turned to look at them and thank them.She now noticed the tunics under their robes and the lightsaber handles hooked on their belts.Sabe wondered if all Jedi had the same outfits.

"Would you like us to come inside?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No thank you," Sabe said quickly.

Anakin gave her a funny look.

"I don't want to wake anyone up," she explained.

"Sleep well miss.And next time, don't wander by yourself at night.It's extremly dangerous," The Jedi warned.

"Thank you, for saving me and for walking me home."

"We are glad to be of service."

The two men bowed and walked back onto the street and through the mass of Coruscant inhabitants.Sabe slipped through the doors and walked silently back to the living quarters.She had a feeling this would not be their last meeting.

"Master didn't she look familiar to you?" Anakin asked as they turned the corner.

"I could barely see her face Padawan, how could she look familiar?" 

"Well, I know I've met her before, somewhere," Anakin said, getting a far away look in his eye.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh at Anakin.But he did think his padawan was right.Obi-Wan had felt a strange presence when they met in the bar earlier.He couldn't think of any particual person except…no, it couldn't have been her.What were the odds of them meeting in a bar?

It was very early hour in the morning when the finally reached the Temple.It would be a long while until dawn, but still very late.

"Master, can you think of anyone that dresses like that and lives in the Senate?" Anakin asked.

"No, I don't," Obi-Wan lied.He knew of one person, but he wouldn't tell Anakin.It wasn't her, but he had a feeling Anakin would meet her soon.


	2. Two different worlds

SkywalkerStory

"Aw Man!I thought the Jedi was gonna chop the guy in half with his lightsaber!" Jacen said disappointed once again. 

The twins were wide awake again, but little Anakin was still fast asleep.

"No Jacen!Jedi only battle if they have to," Jaina disagreed.

"Says who!"

"Uncle Luke.He told me when we went to the Jedi Temple!"

"If I had a real lightsaber I'd take all those guys and slice 'em," Jacen said as he jumped up and grabbed his plastic lightsaber from under his bed.

"They'd beat you up first!" Jaina teased.

"No they wouldn't!"

"Yes they would!"

"I could beat _you_ anyday!" Jacen gave her a dirty look.

"Jacen, sit down!" Leia yelled.

"I'd like to see you try!" Jaina yelled back.

"I'll take that bet!"

Jaina grabbed her lightsaber and both twins started dueling jumping from bed to bed.

"Children!Get down…" Leia scolded.

The were too busy dueling and ignored her, Anakin was awake from their yelling and was hiding under the covers.

"Jaina, Jacen…Stop NOW!" Leia yelled, causing both twins to stop.

"Yes mom," they said together.

They put their lightsabers back under their bed and crawled into their beds and turned towards Sabe.

"Are you sure you want to continue tomorrow night?" Sabe asked.

"No!" Jacen said.

"All right.Now where were we?Ah yes.The queen was sleeping, but was waken by a door opening…"

Amidala got out of bed, not making a sound, and grabbed her royal pistol.She could have sworn she heard the front door open.But who could it be?She crept toward the door and it slid open.

"Who are you!" she said pointing her pistol at the hooded figure.

"It's Sabe your highness," replied her handmaiden.

Amidala put the pistol aside and recognized the dark purple robes Sabe wore.The queen let out a sigh of relief.

"Sabe you scared me," Amidala said, and let out a smile.

"I'm sorry your highness," Sabe said quietly.

"It's all right.Come in my room, I won't be able to fall asleep now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on," Amidala took her arm and led her friend into her bedroom.

Once the door was closed Sabe took off her hood and sat in one of the big coushion chairs.

"Sorry for waking you up Padme.I tried to be quiet."

Sabe and Amidala have been best friends since they were little.They had gone to school together and trained together.When they were alone Sabe called Amidala by her less formal name, Padme.

"It's okay, relax.What were you doing anyway?"

"I took a walk around the city," Sabe said guiltily.

"Really!What was it like?" Padme said excitedly.As queen she couldn't go off as she pleased, so she wanted to know everything she could.

Sabe told her about the bar, and about the Cantina Medley, the metal tasting water, all the different people, and of her troubles with the Coruscant workers.

"How did you get away from them…alive?" Padme said relieved her friend wasn't hurt.

"You'll never believe me."

"Yes I will!!Tell me!"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker saved me and brought me back here," Sabe looked at her friend's shocked face.

"Obi-Wan…and…Anakin?Our Anakin?" she said, almost whispering.

"Yes, but they didn't know it was me, my hood was covering my face, or at least I think they didn't," Sabe replied.

"I can't believe it!Did you know it was them right away?"

"No, not until they introduced themselves.I barely recognized Anakin!"

Padme asked all kinds of questions about what Anakin looked like. 

"I'll tell you one thing," Sabe said."He's not a little boy any more."

They talked a little bit more but Sabe was yawning every two minutes.

"I'd be tired too.Sounds like you had an exciting night, going to a bar and being rescued by Jedi," Padme said teasingly.Sabe turned bright pink.

"Good night Pad."

"'Night Sabe."

Padme had trouble falling back to sleep.Her mind wandered back to Obi-Wan and Anakin.She hadn't seen them in years, it had been so long.Even though their time had been short, she had never forgotten them.Padme wished she had kept in touch with Anakin, but she was always so busy.He probably was too, he probably had forgotten all about her by now.It was like they had met yesterday, a little boy offering their group shelter from the sand storm.He volunteered to help them, by entering a pod race.Qui-Gon trusted him completely.Qui-Gon…she missed him also.He was always kind.Anakin was a nice kid.Padme couldn't imagine him as a young man…what did he look like?

The sky was turning gray; the sun would rise soon.Padme drifted off to sleep, remembering when she and Anakin first met.

"Are you an angel?" Anakin found himself asking the pretty girl that had entered the shop.

"What?" she smiled. 

"An angel.They're the most beautiful creatures in the world.They live on the moons of Iego, I think."

"You're a funny little boy," she laughed.Her laugh…it sounded beautiful."How do you know so much?"

"I listen to all the traders and deep space pilots, I'm a pilot you know?"

"A pilot?"

"Yep, all my life," he bragged.

They kept talking until the tall man returned from the back.

"I'm glad to have met you Anakin," she smiled before she went out the entrance.

"I was glad to meet you too," he called after her.

Anakin opened his eyes and looked around his dimly lit room.The sun was at the horizon, causing the sky to be an orange, pink.He slowly got out of bed and put on a clean tunic.He was sure his master was already up and about, probably meditating.Anakin dreaded his daily chores that were waiting for him.After that came lessons, exercising and dueling.He practically had every move and every lesson memorized in his head.But this was the life of the average padawan, he was used to it after ten years.Anakin hooked his lightsaber on his belt and slipped into his brown cloak, ready for the day ahead.

When he stepped into the common room, Obi-Wan was already dressed and meditating in the middle of the room.He didn't want to disturb his master, so Anakin quietly walked toward the door.

"Good morning Padawan," Obi-Wan said from behind him.

"Morning Master," Anakin replied turning around.Obi-Wan looked out the window and saw the sun slowly rising.

"What are you doing up this early?Usually I have to pry you away from your bed," his master said with a soft chuckle.

"No particular reason," was his reply.

What _was _he doing up this early?Anakin had had a dream, but what was it?He had focused on his chores and forgot about it.He stood there for a few moments until the last words came to him…_'I am glad to have met you Anakin…' _

"Are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Uh…fine master.I was just thinking of a dream I had last night."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No that's alright.It was just a dream."

"Well," his master replied getting up and picking up his cloak from a chair."Let's start your lessons."

"Yes Master."Both jedi left their living quarters and walked through the quiet Jedi Temple.Obi-Wan was talking about techniques and different dueling moves but Anakin's mind was elsewhere.He wondered what his angel was doing right now.

Amidala was awakened by Sabe.She was fully dressed in emerald green robes.The queen could hear Rabe and Eirate walking in and out of rooms._What time is it?_ she wondered.

"Your highness?" Sabe said quietly.

"What time is it?" Amidala asked groggily.

"Your highness, you must hurry.Chancellor Palpatine expects you in two hours," Sabe explained.

"Two hours?!Sabe can't you take my place?"

Sabe made sure Rabe and Eirate were out of earshot until she answered her friend.

"Padme get up!You're the Queen of Naboo for Force's sake!I can't do everthing for you!"

"You're right, I'm sorry," Amidala untangled herself from her covers and climbed out of bed."I was just in the middle of a dream."

"What about?"

Amidala stood there."I don't remember."

Sabe rolled her eyes and sighed."And they elected _you _to be a queen?"

"When did the Chancellor call?" the queen asked, changing the subject.

"A few minutes ago."

"Well," Amidala sighed as she sat infront of a mirror."I guess I should start getting ready.So tell me, what crazy hair designs are you going to attempt today?"

"I dunno, something different," Sabe said.

After an hour of making her hair perfect, forty-five minutes getting dressed, and the last fifteen minutes of applying the traditional make-up, Queen Amidala was ready and walking towards Chancellor Palpatine's quarters followed by Rabe and Eirate.Sabe kept her hair simple by curling it and pinning half of it up with silver chopsticks.Her dress was purple, with a high neck and long sleeves.The edges of the sleeves and bottom of the dress were embroidered with silver thread and rhindstones.And of course her sign, small and silver, was at the bottom of her skirt between the embroidery.

"Good morning your highness.You look lovely today," the chancellor smiled and gestured for her to sit down.

"Chancellor did you find the leader of the attacks?" Amidala asked getting straight to the point.

"Uh…no your majesty," the chancellor hesitantly. 

Queen Amidala sighed.

"Not to worry, we will find out soon."

"You said that last week, when the attacks first started," Queen Amidala replied, getting angry.

"Yes, well, we have been working and trying to solve this mystery.But unfortunately we have had no luck," Chancellor Palpatine's smile was fading away.

_Stay calm Amidala…don't go crazy,_ she told herself.

"These attacks are growing worse, I must return home soon."

"Your majesty, I believe it would be wiser to stay here in the Senate.No harm will come to you here, I cannot say the same if you return home."

"Chancellor, the attacks are killing innocent people…our people.I should be with them, protecting them, not hiding for fear of my life.They need me, and I refuse to stay here if their suffering continues.I will only be on Coruscant for a few more days, but I _will _go back to Naboo, my place is with my people," Amidala, furious, walked towards the door.

"But…y-your highness…" Chancellor Palpatine wanted to say something, to persuade her that they were trying, but he couldn't find the words.

"If there is any news, inform my handmaidens, they will find me," she kept looking forward as she said this and left the room.When she returned to her quarters she told Sabe what the chancellor had said.

"Can you believe him?!I mean…what does he expect me to do?Ignore the people!!!"

"He might be right Pad.You just made it out alive, you can't go back.You'll be killed," Sabe disagreed.

"But I can't _stay here_!What about home?People are dying!What will they say if I'm here, safe while they are suffering?"

"What good will it be for them if you are dead?It won't help them," Sabe said, Padme would agree, but she was unsure if Amidala would.

"I can't leave them."

"Stop being stubborn!!" Sabe yelled.Amidala gave her a surprising look."Nothing good will come if you go back, I know you don't want to be here, neither do I, but we have to deal with it.At least here you can do something, get help from the Senate, they will help.You know Chancellor Palpatine will."

"I'm sorry.You're right, that would be better.It's just…" her voice trailed off as tears entered the corner of her eyes.

Sabe walked over and hugged Amidala."I know," she whispered.There was silence.Neither talked for a long time.Finaly Amidala spoke.

"Sabe…what am I going to do?"

"You will get passed this, your highness.You always break through.But for the time being, all you can do is show a brave face," Sabe smiled. 

"Thank you," Amidala whispered.


	3. Friends Reunite

SkywalkerStory

A/N- in the beginning I forgot to add the disclaimer- it all belongs to the man in flannel- Lucas.Also- thank you for the wonderful reviews.Here is the chapter everyone's been waiting for!

Anakin returned to his room tired and bruised.His dueling partice had gone well, except when he tried to do a back flip and landed flat on his face.Anakin was usually good at flips but today he found it hard to concentrate.A thought came to him during his lesson and he had been contemplating it.Could the mysterious woman from the night before be…no.She wouldn't be in a bar, even if it was the last place in the galaxy.But then again, there was something familiar about her.Something he hadn't felt since he was a kid._Shake it off Skywalker, _he told himself.Maybe he should tell Obi-wan about it.What would he say?Anakin knew exactly what he would say, he would tell him that his thoughts were clouded and that it wasn't her.No, telling Obi-wan might not be the best idea.

Anakin looked out his window.The sun was still up, but it would be dark soon.Bars and clubs would open in a few hours, ready for costumers.His head kept saying it probably wasn't her, but in his heart he wished it was.

Amidala needed to get out.No news from the Chancellor had come.Everything was the same, troubled and confused.She took a walk around the Senate building, so Sabe would stop nagging her.The walk was short but at least it got her out of her quarters.Now she was alone, and it was driving her crazy.Silence was always good for Amidala because it helped her think, now she wanted to get away from it all.She didn't want to think of the Senate and all it's problems, and she certainly didn't want to think of home.There was only one other solution.

Sabe, Eirate, and Rabe were all sitting and talking in the next room.Sabe had told them of her adventures in the city.

"Obi-wan Kenobi was so handsome," Rabe said dreamily.Sabe and Eirate both shook their heads.

"He was too serious," Sabe disagreed.

"So, all Jedi are like that.It's part of their training," Rabe said.

"And how do you know about Jedi training?" Sabe asked.

"I read a book about it, it was very interesting."

"Now was that before or after you saw Obi-wan?" Sabe teased.

Rabe just gave her a dirty look and continued daydreaming.

"What was Anakin like?" Eirate said changing the subject.

Before Sabe could speak a buzz came from under her robes.It was her comlink.

"Sabe, come into my room please," the queen's voice said.

"Yes your highness."

Sabe left the other two handmaidens and entered Amidala's room.She was standing by the window.She looked very sad, but that could be the make-up.Amidala always looked sad.

"What's up?" Sabe asked.

"I need to get out of here," was her reply.

"Okay, I'll tell Rabe and Eirate we're…"

"No," Amidala cut in."I need to go out of this building, but not as queen.I need you to take my place."

"But it will be dangerous.Obi-wan warned me not to travel alone at night, and the sun will set in an hour or so," Sabe explained.

"I _need_ this Sabe.Please?I don't want to make this an order," Amidala said turning towards her friend.

"What if there is news from the Chancellor, what if he wants to see you?"

"Tell him you are not feeling well and are resting.Besides nothing new has happened all day.Come on please?"

Sabe stood there thinking.After a few minutes she agreed. Sabe put on Amidala's purple dress as 'Padme' slipped into Sabe's green robes.Padme then helped Sabe with her hair and make-up until it was absolutely perfect.The sun was about to set when they were saying their good-bye's.

"How do I look?" Padme asked pulling the hood over her eyes and standing humbly to herself.

"Like a handmaiden.How do I look?" Sabe said trying to imitate Amidala.

"Like a queen.Thanks Sabe," Padme said as she gave her one last hug.

"Just be careful," Sabe said.

"I will, _mother_," Padme laughed.

"I'm serious!"

"So am I."Padme waved and left her quarters leaving Sabe a nervous wreck.

Anakin was still in his room.He had taken a shower, put on a fresh tunic and was meditating.He was perfectly calm until he had a vision.He was back on Tattooine, back in his home.It was a mess.Everthing was thrown of the shelves and onto the floor, a broken droid leaned against a wall, and then he heard it."Anakin?"His mother was calling out to him, her voice was weak.He walked towards the back of their little house.His room was still filled with junk, just as he left it.More junk was on the floor in the hallway."Ani," she called again.This time in pain.He stopped in front of his mother's room.His heartbeating faster with every second, it was hard to breathe.The door was half closed…and there was…blood…blood everywhere.

Obi-Wan knocked on his Padawan's door but no one answered.He quietly let himself in and saw Anakin on the floor.His face was horrified…and pale."Padawan?" he said putting a hand on his shoulder.There was no reply.He was breathing fast, his face grew even paler."Anakin!" Obi-wan said again, this time louder but still there was no reply.

::Padawan?Are you alright:: he called throught the force.

::Master she's hurt:: Anakin sent back.

::Who's hurt?::

::There's b-blood…blood all over the door::

::Anakin what's happening, tell me what you're seeing:: Obi-wan said calmly.Anakin was having a vision, he sensed it.

::I'm afraid, help me Master!She's calling for me, she's in pain::

::Padawan, you have to open you're eyes::

::No!!!I have to help her::

::Anakin listen to me, it's not real, it's a vision.Open you're eyes::

::No…No!!:: 

::Anakin do as I say.If you open you're eyes it'll be over::

The vision had ended but Anakin was still reacting from it.Obi-wan sat next to Anakin, he was shaking violently and gasping for breath.Obi-wan sent calming waves through the force.After ten minutes Anakin's breathing was almost normal and the shakes had stopped, but his face was still pale.He just sat there, next his master.Finally he opened his eyes.They were full of fear.He opened his mouth to speak but there were no words.

"It's all right Padawan, relax.You're back in your room.It's over," Obi-wan whispered."You need rest.Can you get up?"

Anakin nodded.He slowly got up from the floor.He started to walk to his bed but he was still shaky from the vision.Obi-wan took Anakin's arm and helped him lay down."I have a meeting in a few minutes will you be fine alone?" Obi-wan asked.Anakin nodded again.Obi-wan slowly left the room still unsure about leaving his padawan.

::Go ahead:: Anakin sent.

::I'll be back in half an hour:: Obi-Wan sent back.

Anakin was alone in his bed.He would try not to go to sleep.He was too afraid.

Sabe paced around Amidala's room, glancing at the door every few minutes hoping Padme would come rushing through it.The sun was setting; Sabe looked at the door, she wasn't coming.She had only been gone for about forty-five minutes, but Sabe wished she would come back.Remembering her experience of roaming Coruscant she paced even faster._I hope she's okay.I don't know if this was such a good idea, what if she gets hurt and is never found and they blame me for it?!Sabe, get a hold of yourself!Don't lose your head!Padme'll be fine, she's always fine.She has her pistol with her._Sabe looked out the window; it was dark outside.The remains of the sun were now at the horizon and slowly fading away.Stars were slowly appearing and there was a soft glow coming from the surroundin buildings.Sabe stopped her pacing before she wore a circle into the carpet and sat down on a chair faraway from the window.She didn't want to watch the night get darker knowing her friend was out there alone.

Jedi Kenobi was walking through the Jedi Temple hallways.The meeting had ended, but as the council members left Obi-wan requested an audience with Yoda, the Jedi Master.Obi-wan had to kneel to be eye-to-eye with the extremely short Jedi.

"Master Obi-wan, troubled you are?" asked Yoda.

"Master Yoda, Anakin had another vision this afternoon.This was the third one and it was much worse than the others," Obi-wan explained.

"Hmm.Playing with his emotions they are.Afraid is he."

"He seems afraid only during the vision, when it's over he's shaking, gasping for breath.I'm afraid one of these times it may seriously hurt him."

"Talk about them he does not?"

"No.He acts like they were just a bad dream, like nothing happened."

"He refuses to face them?Hmm.Not wise," Yoda replied, shaking his head.

"Can we do anything to stop them?To reach him I had to use the force.He wouldn't calm down either, it took a good few minutes until he was almost normal again.I'm afraid next time it will be more difficult."

"Visions must run their course.Help young Skywalker, we cannot."

"Thank you Master," Obi-wan bowed.

Obi-wan stopped in front of the door to their living quarters.Should he make Anakin talk?Maybe Yoda had a point, letting the visions run their course.There was the possibility that they would stop in a few days…or maybe not.All he could do was watch Anakin very closely and wait.

Anakin walked into the common room and saw his master walking through the door."Hi Master."

"Hello Padawan.How are you feeling?" Obi-wan replied while taking off his cloak and haging it on the wall.

"Oh, I'm feeling much better.I was waiting for you to come back before I left."

"Left?"

"I was thinking of going out to get some fresh air.I think some of the other Padawans were going out too," Anakin explained.His master gave him a skeptical look."After all weren't you saying that I needed to go out a few times instead of hanging around the temple all day?"

"Yes, but that was before.I don't think it's such a great idea after…this afternoon," Obi-wan said quietly.

"I know you're worried, but I'm fine now.I just need to get out, to think."

"All right," Obi-wan agreed hesitantly.

Anakin pulled on his cloak and said good-bye to his master."I'll be home later."

"Be careful Padawan, be mindful," Obi-wan warned.Anakin gave him a funny look.

"What?" Obi-wan asked.

"Nothing, it's just you sounded exactly like Qui-gon.Well see you later Master," Anakin smiled and left. 

Padme had been wandering around the Coruscant's streets with awe.Out of all the time's she had been to Coruscant she had never seen anything except the Senate.Here with the regulars she was looking at shops, the exceedingly tall buildings, and most of all, the strange people passing by her.Naboo seemed dull and peaceful compared to the busy, exciting city streets.When the sun had set she was very close to the Senate Building and was thinking of whether to go back.She was sure Sabe was looking out the window, waiting impatiently for her return.But Padme wanted to see city life to it's fullest, because she wasprobably never going to have this chance again.After looking at some shops she saw a bar similar to the one Sabe had described.Padme walked to it.She looked up at the neon pink sign above the door.It was written in a strange alien language.Thinking she had nothing better to do she went in.It was exactly like Sabe had said, dimly lit, band in the far side corner, and every creature known and unknown.She sat down at the smallest and closest table she found and watched her surroundings.The band was taking a break, waiters walked back and forth to different tables and people just seemed to have a good time.

Anakin stood in front of the bar he had been to the night before.He paced back and forth, thinking to himself._Well, I have two choices.Go in and try my luck or stand here like an idiot,_ he thought as he saw two women staring at him._Go in._It took about three seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darkened room.He looked over a few tables, but no one he knew was there.He scanned the left side of the room and still had no luck._Anakin, you're an idiot.She won't…_ his thoughts trailed off.He looked at the table next to him and saw her.She was wearing emerald green robes.He didn't know what to say.How do you say to a complete stranger…are you a queen?She was starting to look towards him._Look the other way!_ his head screamed, but it was too late she had spotted him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.Her voice, it was different from last night."Hello?"

"Um…hi.I…uh…" Anakin stammered.

Padme looked at him curiously.She wondered who he was.

"Do y-you mind if I sit with you?"

"No, go ahead."Padme looked back at the band but was watching him from the corner of her eye.He must have come from the Jedi Temple because he was wearing the tunic and brown cloak."So what's your name?" she asked.

"Anakin," he replied.

Padme stared at him."Excuse me?Did you say Anakin?" 

"Yes, Anakin Skywalker."

Padme stared at him with disbelief."Anakin Skywalker, from Tattooine?"

"Yes, how did you know I was from Tattooine?Who are you?"

Padme reached under her robes and pulled out a necklace for him to see."I'm…Padme."Anakin's mouth dropped open as he looked at the japor snippet in her hand.It _was_ her.It was his angel! 


	4. Anakin saves the day!

SkywalkerStory

"Padme?!" Anakin smiled from ear to ear as Padme pulled down her hood and exposed her soft brown eyes and curly brown hair."I can't believe it's you!"

"And I can't believe it's you!I hardly recognized you!" Padme replied as she leaned over and gave him a small hug.

Anakin could have died.Here, one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met was hugging him, a regular old padawan from Tattooine!Her scent filled his nostrils, she smelled beautiful.Like wild flowers.She _looked _beautiful.

"What?" she asked, noticing his stare.

"Nothing, it's just great to see you!" Anakin smiled, turning a little red.

"It has been too long," Padme agreed."It's really packed in here."

"Yeah, come on, let's get outta here," he said noticing more people coming through the door.

"Where should we go?" Padme asked replacing her hood atop her head.

"I don't know, we'll find a place.Some where quiet at least," Anakin replied, taking her hand.Together, they walked past the crowded tables and out the door.There was a waiting line outside the door, so again they pushed past the waiting customers.

"Do you wanna go to the Jedi Temple?" Anakin suggested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Padme said quietly.

"Why not?" Anakin asked.

"It's a long story."

The turned around the corner, onto a desered street.As they walked it got darker and darker.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Padme said nervously.

"The street lights have blown out," Anakin pointed above their heads, but it was too dark to see.

"So we meet again sweetheart," a hoarse voice said from the shadows.Slowly a tall, dark, and dirty thing emerged, and stepped in front of them.Padme couldn't tell if it was a human or a creature, or maybe both. Whatever it was, it wasn't alone.Three of his buddies emerged behind him, just as dirty and foul-smelling as the other.

"You know, we never were truly introduced, for we were rudely interupted," the thing continued."But why don't we go into the bar and have a few drinks hmm?Come on, whadaya say?"

"Back off, if you want her, you're going to have to go through me," Anakin threatened as he stepped in front of Padme.

"Well well well, look what we have here boys.We got ourselves a hero.Why don't we show him what we think of heroes."

The two followers from the right shuffled over to Anakin as the one on the left grabbed Padme's arm and dragged her to the side.She struggled and wriggled her arm but his grip was strong, and it was useless.Within seconds a blue light flashed before their eyes and one of the followers was dead.Anakin had been holding his lightsaber and caught his opponent off guard.The other was now fighting the padawan, and knocked the lightsaber to the ground.Both were throwing punches left to right and fighting to keep their balance.Padme, on the other hand, elbowed the goony holding her arm in the stomach and broke his nose.He let go and staggered to the floor, groaning with pain.Padme whipped out her royal pistol but it remained unfired.The leader of the gang had an arm around her neck and a blaster next to her head.Padme froze.

Anakin finally managed to knock the last follower unconscious.He quickly grabbed his lightsaber and faced Padme and the leader.Padme could hear her heartbeat louder, pounding in her head, with each passing moment, making her breathe at a fast pace.She looked at Anakin pleadingly, hoping he would do something.Thoughts raced through her mind._What if he kills Anakin?!What if I'm forced to go with this horrible creature?!What if he kills me?!_

"Drop your weapon!"

"Let go of her, your fight is with me," Anakin said calmly as blood dripped of his face.He took a step forward.

"One more step and I'll blow her brains out.Now drop your weapon!" the leader yelled, pushing his blaster closer to her head.Anakin threw his lightsaber to the side.He had an idea.

"What if we fight for her.No weapons, just skill against skill.Whoever wins gets the girl, the loser…dies, it's as simple as that."

_Is he crazy?! _Padme thought to herself._He's going to get himself killed?! _

The leader looked skeptical at Anakin, pondering his proposition."Well," he said after a few moments."I accept.May the best man die."

Padme was thrown aside along with the blaster.Anakin looked over at her and nodded.Padme gave him a puzzled look.What did he expect her to do?Then she noticed her pistol still in her hand.The battle was about to begin.Padme tip-toed quietly behind the leader and raised her pistol.Her hand started to shake.Could she kill another living, breathing thing?Stop it's life force?She stood there not knowing what she should do.Anakin looked at her and sensed her confusion.What was she waiting for?

"Get ready to die boy," the leader hissed and flashed a grin.He had started to charge.Padme closed her eyes, not wanting to look.There was a blast, then a thud.It was over.Anakin dropped the blaster and ran over to Padme.Her eyes were shut tight and her pistol unfired and shaking along with her hand.He lowered her arm and wrapped one of his own around her shoulders.

"It's okay," he whispered.Padme opened her eyes and saw the body, oozing with blood, on the cement."But…how?" she asked not taking her eyes off the body.

"The force is a very powerful ally," he explained, flashing his boyish grin.

"You had that all planned didn't you?" she asked as he picked up his lightsaber.

"Yep," he replied shyly."You know, Jedi are always prepaired," he explained.

Padme just looked at him and said, "You Jedi are far too reckless."Hand in hand they left the street.

When they reached the Senate building the two friends had to say good-bye once more.

"Thank you Anakin, you saved my life," Padme smiled.

"Anything for you," he replied, kissing her hand.

"Good night," Padme blushed and opened the Senate door.

"Padme?"

"Yes?" she said turning back around.

"Can I come and see you tomorrow, _your highness_?" he said, half bowing.Padme laughed."Yes, I'd like that."

"Really!I mean…uh…until tomorrow then?"

"Until tomorrow," Padme smiled and disappeared behind the door.

Anakin smiled to himself and turned to go home.He strolled down the streets, which were now half empty._Wait until I tell Master.Master!Oh no!He's going to kill me! _Anakin turned his stroll into a run, back to the Jedi Temple.

Padme stopped before entering her quarters.She was bracing herself for Sabe, who was probably fuming.She sighed and opened the door.At least Sabe wasn't waiting to bite her head off at the front door, but Padme could see a soft glow coming from behind her bedroom door.She slowly walked to the door and opened it, expecting the worst.

"Listen Sabe, I'm really sorry about staying out so late but…" Padme trailed off as she saw her friend, fast asleep in one of the chairs.Sabe was no longer in Amidala's dress, instead she was wearing her night gown and the make-up had been washed off.Padme smiled as she gently tapped Sabe's shoulder.The handmaiden stirred, but was still asleep.Padme shook a little harder."Sabe wake up," she whispered.

Sabe opened her eyes."Where have you been?!I've been worried…"Padme covered Sabe's mouth with her hand."Be quiet or you'll wake the whole Senate!"

"Sorry, but you weren't the one sitting in a room worrying, while your friend's off gallivanting alone in the city!!You could have been lying dead somewhere for all I know!!" Sabe whispered angrily.

"I'm sorry.I know it's really late, it's a long story," Padme apologized.She changed quickly into her nightgown and told Sabe about meeting Anakin, meeting the gang in the street, and how Anakin saved her life.Sabe listened horrified, then relieved.But the best part was saved for last."He's coming to visit tomorrow," Padme said, finishing her story.

"I think you _like_ him," Sabe teased.

"What!No, no it's not like _that_.We are just friends, that's all," Padme blushed.

"I don't know it sounds to me you two would make a cute couple."

"I think it's time for you to get to bed, you're being delusional," Padme said pushing Sabe to the door.

"Come on admit it!"

"There's nothing to admit, we like each other…" Padme tried to explain but Sabe cut in."I knew it!"

"As _friends!_Nothing more than that!So there!"

"That'll do for now, but just you wait, I'll chase it out of you," Sabe laughed as she headed out the door.

"Good night Padme, sweet dreams……of Anakin!!" she called before Padme shut her door.Sabe giggled to herself about how gullable her friend was.Always took everything seriously, a side affect from being a queen.__

Anakin quietly walked up to the door and opened it slowly.He had hoped his master had gone to bed but he was sitting on the couch reading, what looked like a letter. _Uh-oh, I'm in for it, _the padawan thought, as he braced himself for a lecture."Hello, Master."

Obi-wan looked up at his apprentice standing at the threshold."Hello Padawan, how was your evening?"

"It was…interesting," Anakin said relieved.No lecture, yet.

"Really?It must have been, because it's awfully late isn't it?"

"Master, I'm _really _sorry, I didn't mean…" Anakin began apologizing.

"It's alright Anakin.You're a young man, you can take care of yourself.Come, tell me, what was so interesting?" Obi-wan asked.

Anakin couldn't believe the luck he was having.He sat next to his master on the couch and told him about the events of the evening.First meeting Padme, then the whole ordeal about the gang, how he saved the day, and finally Padme agreeing to see him tomorrow.Obi-wan listened quietly and waited for the tale to end.

"I suppose that would explain the blood on your face?" Obi-wan asked pointing to his lip and his nose.Anakin had forgotten about his injuries, he only cared about protecting Padme.

"Yeah I guess," Anakin smiled.He didn't care.He had had worse injuries during his training, this was nothing.

"Tomorrow, go to the infirmary and check nothing is broken, I would send you know but I think you'll live for another night," Obi-wan chuckled as he got up off the couch."Now it is time for bed."

Anakin nodded and walked to his bedroom door.

"Oh and Anakin?"

"Yes?" he asked, before entering his room.

"Try and get home a little earlier next time."

"Yes Master." Anakin smiled.

His room was pitch black, but Anakin didn't feel like using his light.He unhooked his lightsaber and put it on his nightstand, and started to undress out of his tunic, which was now covered in drops of blood.He climbed into bed exhausted.His back was a little sore from being pinned on the ground a couple times, but he was too tired to care.The only thing he cared about was Padme.

Anakin smiled, remembering how beautiful she looked and how wonderful she smelled.He didn't have a crush on her, but he used too.Now he just liked her as a friend.She probably wouldn't have liked him anything other than a friend.After all she was a queen, she didn't have time for boyfriends.He was surprised she even made room for him, the had only been together for a short while.He was also surprised she was here, on Coruscant.Why wasn't she on Naboo?Maybe she was in trouble or danger and had to come here.No…he would have heard about it, if she was in trouble.She was just probably here for business.She had said she hardly recognized him, well…that wasn't hard to believe.He had grown up a lot after ten years.He was taller, stronger, and not a little boy any more.He wondered whether she wouldn't like him now.Ten years can change people, but she still had the pendant he gave her.That had to mean something…didn't it?Anakin would see her tomorrow, and there they could catch up on things, and be friends again.He started to doze off, it was really late.The last thing he saw before drifting off to sleep was Padme smiling at him.

"Wow!!" Jacen said.His were wide and his mouth dropped open."You mean, the padawan killed all three of those guys?!"

"He must like the queen an awful lot to risk his life for her.He must love her," Jaina sighed and smiled.

"Jaina!He did it 'cause he it was his job, not because of love!That's gross!" Jacen disagreed, wrinkling his nose.

"Sabe, who's right, me or Jacen?" Jaina asked.

"Yeah Sabe.Tell her I'm right."

"You're both right children, he did it because the he loved the queen as a friend…"

"Ha!I told you!" Jaina laughed.

"_And _because it was his duty," Sabe explained.

"Ha!I told you too!" Jacen said, sticking his tongue out at his sister.

"Sabe…tell more pease," young Anakin spoke for the first time.

"Good idea Ani," Sabe smiled.

Obi-wan woke and saw the early sun beams shining through his window.He could still sleep for another hour, but he got up anyway.He stood in the middle of his room and blinked, forcing his eyes to stay open.While Anakin was out, a letter was delivered at their door.Mace Windu had given it too him.He had opened it and read the details.It had been from Chancellor Palpatine._Now where did Iput it?_He spotted the white paper on his nightstand, and re-read it.The chancellor wanted to meet with him that afternoon.He had a feeling it would have something to do with Queen Amidala.His feelings were right, she had been on Coruscant.But it wasn't her the two nights ago.It must have been one of her handmaidens, they all looked alike.

He started to get dressed.He would have to wake Anakin soon and send him to the infirmary.Anakin practically had his own hospital bed.He was never sick, but Anakin always got into trouble and always got injured somehow.The list was endless.Each trip, he would always say, _'Anakin, you are going to be the end of me.'_Obi-wan was surprised his hair wasn't gray by now.He picked up the letter and slipped it into his pocket.He hooked his belt and slipped on his cloak, like he did every morning and left his room.

He walked across the common room and over into Anakin's.He opened the door and slipped inside.It was a mess as usual, clothes strewn over the floor and his boots lying in the middle of the floor.Obi-wan looked over at the bed and saw his padawan curled in a ball with a sheet.He sat on the bed next to sleeping beauty and shook his shoulders.

"Anakin?"

"Mmm," Anakin grumbled quietly.

"Time to wake up," Obi-wan said.

"No, already?" he said quietly.

"That's the price you pay for going to bed late."

Anakin sat up and rubbed his eyes, while Obi-wan walked back towards the door."Go to the infirmary, someone should be there.I have some business to attend to, so you won't have lessons for today."

Anakin looked back at his master sleepily."Okay," he said between a yawn.

"What time are you going to visit Queen Amidala?"

"I dunno.I'll give her a buzz after I get out of the infirmary."

"Alright, I'll see you later padawan."

Once his master left Anakin plopped back on his pillow and closed his eyes.

::Don't you dare go back to sleep:: Obi-wan's voice echoed in Anakin's head.

::Fine!Have it your way!:: Anakin sent back.He sat up and untangled himself free from his covers.He looked around his room._Boy what a mess._

::I was thinking the same exact thing::

::Master get out of my head!::

::Just making sure you're up::

::I'm up! I'm up! Now get out of my head!::


	5. "Until tomorrow."

SkywalkerStory

A/N- Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!Sorry but this chapter's a little short, but I wanted to post something before I started school.It might be awhile until I write the next chapter, but until next time enjoy!

Chancellor Palpatine sat in his office doing his usual work.There were reports to look over, meetings to attend to, and of course negotiations to be compromised.Negotiations, were all the Senate managed to get done.The Chancellor had felt his power being slipped away, losing control over his world.When he came into power everything was perfect.The Senate was functioning again, problems were reduced to a minimum.The Republic was stronger than ever.Now ten years later the Senate was suffering.Holding on to the only thing they had left…a dream.A dream that the Republic was founded on, justice, freedom and peace to guide the galaxy.It worked in the beginning, but those ideals were for dreamers.Palpatine thought himself the last of the very few supporters of freedom and peace.The loyalists.Now time was running out…things needed to be done.

Attacks still raged his homeworld.The peaceful world of Naboo.Fear, fear for his people, fear for the Senate, fear that everything will be lost, fear that controlled his home.What did they do to deserve this?Queen Amidala for example, nearly escaped alive.She doesn't deserve to be left in hiding, that is not what rulers do.It kills her, as it does him, to feel helpless.Chancellor Palpatine cursed every day he did not do something to help.Anger flooded in his body.He let all this happen.Now the 'loyalists' stay hidden and secretly fighting against corruption.He will not be helpless, but what could he do?Agression, war, what would they solve?Nothing.But it would count as doing something.

The Chancellor skimmed over the many reports on his desk.Attacks were sprouting everywhere.Spreading from one planet to five.Death tolls zoomed higher with each passing day.Plus the elections were coming up.Things were becoming more complicated, more complex.Queen Amidala wanted to return home.She could not go unproteted and Captain Panaka could not keep her alive with the Naboo army, it was barely an army.She needed someone to be with her always, someone who was always ready for anything.A Jedi.The guardians of peace and justice.They would be able to help, whenever needed.For Chancellor Palpatine knew who the enemies were.He knew who was behind the mysterious attacks, and in the shadws lurking…waiting…for the right opportunity.

Anakin walked out of the infirmary doors at lunch time.By the time his room was cleaned it was already late morning.When he had arrived, no one was there except some healers.They did a full inspection, and like Obi-Wan said, he'd live.When he walked back into the waiting room, it was packed.Mostly with sick padawans and injured Jedi masters.

Anakin walked down to the main floor and looked for an empty conference room.He found one at the end of the hallway.The walls were painted a deep orange, with an orange/yellow carpet to match.In the middle of a room was a small table with five chairs.Unfortunately this room didn't have a holo screen, instead it had a large speaker.Next to it was a very large, fat book of listings.Anakin opened it and found the Senate Building.He punched in the code and waited for someone to answer.

"Welcome.Please say your name and who you would like contact with," came a mechanical voice.It was either a droid or an operator who had said this phrase one to many times.

"Anakin Skywalker and I'd like to contact Queen Amidala of the Naboo."

"One moment," the mechanical voice replied.After a few moments someone answered the constant beeping.

"Hello.The queen will be with you shortly," the voice said, with a thick Naboo accent.It was one of Padme's handmaidens.Anakin fidgeted in his seat.Why should he be nervous?After all it was only Padme.But what if she answered as Queen Amidala, and her handmaidens were listening?!No she wouldn't do that to him._Why didn't I find a room with a holo screen? _he asked himself.

"Hi Ani," Padme's voice filled the room.His fears melted away.

"Hi Padme," he answered back.

"Why didn't you come up on the holo screen?"

"Oh because I found a room with just a speaker," Anakin explained.

"Oh."

"Umm…do you still want to meet…today?"

"Yes, of course.Do you?"

"Yeah!I mean…uh…just name the time and the place."

"How about here in an hour and a half?I want you to come sooner but I have a meeting to go to."

"No, that's fine.So I'll see you later then?"

"So you later Ani," Anakin could sense her smiling at the speaker.Smiling at him.Then she was gone.Anakin walked out of the conference room and closed the door behind him.He immediately ran up the stairs up to the quarters he shared with Obi-wan.He had to hurry and get ready.

"Why did you say you had a meeting?" Sabe asked coming in the room.

"You were listening?!" Amidala said furious.

"Well, I…um…uh," Sabe said shyly."Why did you lie to him?"

"It was just a little white lie, I wanted to get ready," Amidala replied walking over to her closet.

"Ready?Ready fo what?It's just Anakin, what's wrong with what you're wearing?"

"It's too royal, I need something simple.Something that's not so…so…well, you know!Please help me, he'll be here soon!" 

"So, you _do _like him!" 

"No!"

"Then why are acting like this?"

"Stop asking questions!I like him as I friend, for the thousandth time," Amidala said, starting to turn a faint pink under her white face.

"All right," Sabe surrendered.She walked next to Amidala and helped her lay gown after gown on the large bed.

The first two gowns were the most elegant and ornate which Amidala thought were too much.As the gowns were taken out Amidala couldn't decide.She always like plain and simple, with not too much elaborate designs.Being queen meant the opposite.The dresses were all beautiful, but Amidala still preferred something simple.Finally, the perfect dress was spotted.Amidala disagreed as usual.

"I don't know about this one," Amidala slightly shook her head.

"We've gone through everything, just try it on and see if you like it," Sabe persuaded.

It was a beautiful dress.It was black, and made of smooth, soft fabric made inside the deep Naboo forests.It had long, flowing sleeves made of black lace.The low neck was encrusted with shiny black gemstones, while the rest of the gown was plain black, gracefully flowing down to the floor.Amidala's long chesnut hair was tied loosley with a silk black ribbon.

"It's perfect," Amidala said as the looked in the full length mirror.

"You look beautiful Pad. but we forgot the make-up," Sabe said from behind.

"No, I didn't want it on, not today."

Back at the Jedi Temple Anakin was checking himself.He put on his cleanest tunic, tied his boots nicely, and checked his belt to be sure it was hooked right.His lightsaber hung on his left side._Should I take it off? _Anakin wondered.Maybe he should, but he was a Jedi and you never could be too sure._I'm just going to see Pad-Queen Amidala, _he corrected himself.He left it on, to look official.He did one more check and put on his long brown cloak.He scribbled a note to his master on a datapad and left the quarters.

The temple's hallways were occupied by Jedi.Knights and Masters passed by the apprentice, busy with they're work.Out the windows Anakin could see the classes of children practicing, teen padawans dueling with pracitce lightsabers, and Master Yoda walking from class to class, offering his words of wisdom to them all.Anakin remembered all his classes, and every other day seeing Yoda.He always said hello to Anakin.He was always around, always watching.It didn't bother Anakin, he was honored the wisest Jedi Master took the time, but it was strange.None of the apprentices or padawans were ever watched as closely as he was.They acted like they were afraid or worried something would happen.Something they should be swift to catch.

Anakin walked out of the Jedi Temple.He pushed all other thoughts out of his mind.He walked into the busy Coruscant streets.Day or night, the streets never changed; always dangerous and busy.Anakin saw, out of the corner of his eye, a small flower shop.He stopped and peered in the windows.He decided to take a look.The strong aroma of flowers filled the air around the shop, as the walls were covered with flowers from all over the galaxy.They were all different sizes, shapes, and colors.Each bearing a different but beautiful scent.

"Hello can I help you?" said a squeaky from behind two large bushels of flowers.She was at least three heads shorter then Anakin, sort of stocky, had tan colored skin, gray hair, and had large green eyes.

"Do you have any flowers from Naboo?" Anakin said looking down at the tiny shop-keeper.

"Naboo?Ah yes.Just got a shipment this morning, very beautiful," the shop-keeper replied.She waddled across to the back of the shop and disappeared behind a green curtain.She reappeared moments later holding a small bouquet of white flowers.

"These are called white fairies, if you move them in the light they turn from white to yellow to a light pink," she explained moving them in different directions.They truly were beautiful.

"I'll take them," Anakin said.

The woman tied them together with a white tie as Anakin laid the credits on the glass counter.He walked out with the flowers and continued walking to the Senate Building. 


	6. Hearts become one

Disclaimer- I don't own Moulin Rouge…yada, yada, yada…you know the drill

Author's Note- finally the long awaited chapter six!

Anakin stood outside Queen Amidala's chambers.His shaky hand pressed the comlink button.He waited nervously, the door slid open.One of her handmaidens appeared at the threshold.Her face was half covered by a dark hood.

"Come in Anakin, the queen has been expecting you," she said softly.

Anakin walked through the door as the handmaiden went through another.The room was a little dim, in a few hours the sun would go down.Anakin sat on the edge of a chair and waited for the handmaiden to come back.

"Anakin's here your majesty," Eirate said once inside the queen's bedroom.

"Send him in!" Amidala said, trying to hide her excitement.She checked the mirror and went onto the balcony where she waited anxiously.Sabe stifled a laugh as she went with Eirate.

Anakin looked up and saw the two handmaidens.One he sensed was the handmaiden he and Obi-wan met a few nights ago.They gestured towards the door, Anakin guessed Padme was in there.He walked inside and found an empty bedroom.But then he saw her on the balcony.She took his breath away.Anakin felt his heart skip a beat.He always remembered her being very pretty, but now she was beautiful.He slowly opened the glass door.

Amidala turned as she heard the door opening and saw Anakin standing there.She smiled and gave him a hug.

"I missed you!" she smiled.

"I missed you too," Anakin replied, happy to have her in his arms but unsure of what to say.

They let go and Anakin gave her the flowers."I saw these in a shop and decided to bring Naboo to you since you can't be there."

"Oh Anakin!These are my favorite!Thank you so much," she smiled as she went inside and placed them in a vase.When she came back out they sat on some chairs and started talking.

"I can't believe I got to see you again," Amidala said.

"Why?"

"Well it's been so long and I thought you would have forgotten about me."

"Are you crazy?I would never forget you!" Anakin smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course.I mean I thought you would've forgotten about me.After all you are a queen, why would you remember me?"

"Anakin!I can never forget you!We're friends remember?"

"Yeah, well I am unforgetable I guess," Anakin grinned.

"That's the Anakin I know, why has he been hiding?" she asked in a playful tone.

"Side effect from being a Jedi I suppose."

They laughed together for the first time in years, it was the first time Amidala had laughed for days.They spent the rest of the night talking about the last ten years.With Anakin, Amidala forgot about everything.The Senate, Naboo, and all of the problems that plauged her mind.For once in her life she felt free, like she had when she was on Tattooine working on Anakin's unfinished pod racer.Anakin could bring out the girl buried inside the queen, the girl that is hidden from the universe by some make-up and elaborate gowns.

The two talked late into the night about everything under the sun.Anakin realized how much he missed having a friend to talk to.How much he missed spending nights like these with her.She lived so far away, he wished they could stay here together for all time, but that was impossible.

"So Ami-"

"Padme," she coreccted him softly.

"So Padme, what are you doing here on Coruscant?" Anakin asked curiously.Padme turned away and leaned on the edge of the balcony.

"What's the matter?" Anakin asked, noticing her sudden change in moods.She remained silent.Anakin could sense through the force that something was terribly wrong.

"C'mon Padme, talk to me," he pleaded.

"I can't…" she said quietly.

"Yes you can.You can tell me anything," he said.

"Oh Ani, it's horrible.Naboo is under attack, but we don't know who's behind it. They almost got me but I was lucky enough to get out but…" she explained.

"But what?" 

"My…my mother died, and my father is barely conscious," Padme said tears streaming down her face.Anakin pulled her in his arms as she sobbed and let out all her feelings she had been painfully hiding.Anakin said nothing, he just held Padme.

"How did they know?" Padme asked between soft sobs."How did they know to attack them?"

"They did it because…they probably wanted to get the best of you.But Padme your better than that, your stronger.It takes more than that to bring you down.it was a hard blow, but never give up Padme…never ever give up."

Padme looked into his blue eyes and whispered a thank you.She was half embarrased for breaking down like that.Anakin just smiled and said," that's what friends are for."

Slowly, their faces inched closer as their lips met and brought them to a minute of peaceful bliss.Padme held him tighter and Anakin slowly caressed her face.They kissed for a long time.The world was spinning, turning left, right, even up-side down.The moment was right, Anakin was the right one her as Padme was the right one for him.The world was a better place.


	7. A meeting w/ the Chancellor

The hour had grown late and Anakin was planning to return to the temple.  
  
"I'm sorry I broke down like that," Padme apologized.  
  
Anakin smiled and kissed her forehead, "Don't apologize, I don't blame you. Don't worry I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Anakin Skywalker are you reading my thoughts?!" she smiled.  
  
"I can't help it!" Anakin grinned. "But I'm serious. It can be between you and me, if you like."  
  
"Thank you," Padme said quietly.  
  
Anakin slipped her hand into his and they walked together to the door. Padme gave him one last kiss.  
  
"See you around," Anakin said sadly letting go of her hand.  
  
"Come and see me tomorrow?" Padme said before he was totally out the door.  
  
Anakin grinned, trying to control his happiness. "I have some things to do in the morning but I can come by in the afternoon."  
  
"I don't know if I can wait that long," she teased.  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Anakin said flashing his boyish smile with a glint of mischief in his eyes.  
  
Padme watched as he walked down the hall, turning his head once more and waving. She waved back and went inside her quarters. It had been a good night.  
  
Obi-wan was waiting outside the doors to the Supreme Chancellor's office. He had been there for a few hours, watching people pass in and out of the doors. He didn't mind that much, but now he was becoming impatient. The doors opened again and Chancellor Palpatine made an appearance. He looked exhaused but pushed a smile on his lips.  
  
"Master Kenobi, I am sorry for making you wait so long," the chancellor apologized.  
  
"No need to apologize. Looks like it has been a busy day," Obi-wan replied.  
  
"Indeed it has, come in," he gestured his arm towards the door.  
  
Obi-wan walked inside the spacious office. It was neat, besides the cluttered desk, and was well kept. The chancellor sat behind his desk and offered Obi-wan a chair. The jedi sat in one facing the chancellor, he was hoping this would not last long.  
  
"As you probably already know," Chancellor Palpatine began. "The Naboo system has been under attacks for quite some time now, Queen Amidala has been on Coruscant for the past few days. Unfortunetly, the identity of the attacker or attckers is still unknown. I am planning to call a meeting of the Senate tomorrow."  
  
Obi-wan nodded and continued to listen.  
  
"Queen Amidala has grown restless and wants to return home. When she left before she barely made it alive. I fear for her life if she does decide to return to Naboo, which I have a feeling she has. That is why I requested a meeting with you. I was wondering."  
  
"If I would go to Naboo with her and watch over her?" Obi-wan finished for him.  
  
"Well, um.yes."  
  
"I will make sure no harm will come to Queen Amidala, my apprentice and I will travel to Naboo, she will be under our protection until these attacks cease."  
  
"Thank you Jedi Kenobi," Chancellor Palatine smiled. "This would help so much."  
  
"No need to thank me Chancellor, I'm a Jedi, I live to protect and serve."  
  
"That was all for now. I will contact you when Queen Amidala is due to return home."  
  
"Thank you Chancellor Palpatine, good night."  
  
The Jedi bowed and exited the office. Obi-wan was not surprised by this meeting. He knew Queen Amidala would be with them again, and he knew that Anakin would find her sooner or later. But the Jedi couldn't shrug off the bad feeling hanging over his head. Something was going to happen..he could feel it. 


	8. Confusion

Queen Amidala was once again in Chancellor Palpatine's office. He had sent a message very late in the night and asked to meet with the Queen in the morning. Amidala was hoping he had some good news.  
  
"Your majesty, you look well," the chancellor said as he came through the office doors. "How is your stay on Coruscant?"  
  
"It would be more enjoyable if I was informed of Naboo and how it is fairing," the queen replied in a cool tone.  
  
"The reports, I'm afraid, are not pleasant. The death tolls are not as high, but the danger is great."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
  
"Yes, well," Chancellor Palpatine began fumbling through some papers. He avoided the queen's piercing eyes. She was a very overwhelming woman. Her stare alone could send shivers down one's spine. The Chancellor had never been intimidated by anyone, except Queen Amidala.  
  
"It seems to me that the situation has not changed," Amidala spoke, while Palpatine was still looking through the clutter on his desk. "I'm sure you are trying your hardest to help, but the Senate has grown weak. I do not want to submit a plea to the Courts, for they are slower than the Senate. I have faith that this chaos will soon end and I have faith in you, but I wish to be present in the Senate meeting this morning."  
  
"With all due respect your highness, I do not see why the Senate would be a help to anything. I am doing all I can to help you, is that not enough?"  
  
"No it is not. I wish to return home. I have no use here, on Naboo I can at least do something."  
  
Chancellor Palpatine opened his mouth to protest but Queen Amidala continued.  
  
"I am very well aware of the risk. I know what can happen to me, but I do not have a choice. I love my home and my people, I cannot abandon them in their time of need."  
  
But your majesty," Chancellor Palpatine argued. "Do you not care for yourself?"  
  
"I do, but as queen I have to put other lives infront of my own. Would you not do the same if your people were in danger as mine are?"  
  
"I suppose you are right. But I'm afraid my best transports are not available right now, you might have to stay here for another few days or so."  
  
Queen Amidala sighed. Again there was another delay. She sat quietly for a few minutes thinking of what she could do. Finally she came to a decision.  
  
"I will wait a few more days, but only a few. If the transports do not come I will send for my own."  
  
"I understand your highness, I will notify you as soon as they arrive."  
  
"Thank you Chancellor," Queen Amidala replied rising out of her chair.  
  
Chancellor Palpatine rose also and bid her good day. Just before leaving the office completely the queen looked back on the Chancellor.  
  
"Chancellor Palpatine," she called.  
  
"Yes your majesty?"  
  
"I'm sure you know how much Naboo means to me and I really do believe you are trying, but you were once a citizen of Naboo. I have a feeling you are hiding something. I could be wrong but all I ask is that you do not forget us and you do not forget where you came from."  
  
Queen Amidala turned and left with her handmaidens following closely behind her.  
  
"Your majesty, what did you mean by 'do not forget where you come from'?" Eirate asked once they were out of earshot.  
  
"He is forgetting Naboo, even though he is of high authority it does not enable you to forget where you come from," the queen replied.  
  
"I do not trust him your highness," Rabe said.  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
Obi-wan and Anakin were walking in the halls of the great Jedi Temple. Obi- wan had finished telling his apprentice about his late meeting with the Supreme Chancellor.  
  
"Master if there is so much danger, then why is Chancellor Palpatine allowing Queen Amidala to go back?"  
  
"I'm not sure. He's been acting very peculiar lately," Obi-wan replied.  
  
"He must be very busy this time around with elections coming so close," Anakin said. "Maybe he is worried?"  
  
"No. There is something else."  
  
"Like what Master?"  
  
"I don't know padawan. I just have a feeling that's all," the master said.  
  
"You always have a bad feeling," Anakin teased.  
  
"Yes that's true. But this time it is different, like." Obi-wan trailed off as he saw his apprentice come to a stop.  
  
"Anakin what are you..?"  
  
Anakin raised his hand. "Do you hear that?" he whispered.  
  
"I don't hear anything. You must be hearing things Anakin," Obi-wan chuckled.  
  
"Shhh. There it was again."  
  
"Anakin, there is nothing not stop this."  
  
Anakin stood for a few more moments but realized his master was right. Both Jedi continued to walk. He could've swore he heard something. Anakin listened to every sound that was made as they walked. But all that could be heard was their footsteps. Obi-wan had started talking again but Anakin was barely listening. Suddenly cold shivers went up and down Anakin's spine. He stopped again.  
  
"What now Anakin?" Obi-wan asked rolling his eyes a bit.  
  
"Nothing, I was cold just now," Anakin replied.  
  
"Are you feeling well padawan? You don't look so good," Obi-wan asked. His face was slowly showing worry.  
  
"I'm fine really, I just got a chill that's all," Anakin said reassuredly. The color drained from his face as he started to waver unsteadily.  
  
Anakin grabbed out for his master and put an arm around his shoulder. Suddenly it was hard to walk. His vision was getting fuzzy. The next thing he knew he was on the floor. He saw the outline of his master over him. He was saying something but it was too difficult for Anakin to make out. Slowly his master disappeared, the temple too. Everything was fading, until it was completely black. 


	9. A Dark figure and Dark visions

Chancellor Palpatine was still in his office. He shoved reports aside on his desk. They poured in everyday each worse than before. Queen Amidala was angry. The chancellor was facing elections. And attacks continued to destroy Naboo. The chancellor felt his power slipping away. He needed to do something fast.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!" Chancellor Palpatine yelled.  
  
The doors opened to a dark clothed figure. He strolled into the office as the doors closed behind him. A black hood covered his face.  
  
"Who are you?" the chancellor asked.  
  
"All you need to know is that I can help you," the dark figure replied. "It has come to my understanding that the Senate is in turmoil. Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And also your precious homeworld is being attacked, and your queen is not happy at all."  
  
"True, how do you know all this?"  
  
"I have my sources. Now, what if I told you I can help you regain your fleeting power? I could help you bring the Senate back to it's senses."  
  
"How could you so this?" Chancellor Palpatine asked. He didn't trust this thing.  
  
"I have a power greater than all others. Ten times greater than the pathetic Jedi. I could turn worlds upside down with the snap of my fingers," the dark figure sneered.  
  
"But how..?"  
  
"Silence," the figure raised a hand. "Do not question my power."  
  
Chancellor Palpatine closed his mouth.  
  
"If you join with me I can make you the most powerful being in the universe. Together we can rule the galaxy, all will respect you and not dare question you. You will not be intimidated by people, such as the Queen Amidala."  
  
"I know what you are! Get out of my office!" Chancellor Palpatine ordered.  
  
"I will leave," the dark figure said calmly. "Sooner or later you will need my help and I will be watching. Waiting for you."  
  
"Out!"  
  
The dark figure glided out of the office, the doors slamming behind him.  
  
"What did he say Master?"  
  
"He will come around. It is his destiny. Did you do what I asked?"  
  
"Yes. That boy is strong Master, I have no doubts that he is the chosen one."  
  
"Good. With those two working for us, the Jedi Order will crumble."  
  
"Then we shall have our revenge."  
  
"Then we shall have our glory. At last."  
  
  
  
Obi-wan paced back and forth in the infirmary. Anakin had been taken in to the healers hours ago. He thought maybe Anakin had been through another vision but this was much worse than a vision. He didn't know what it was, but whatever it was it was powerful enough to knock the kid unconscious.  
  
"Worry not, Obi-wan. Young Skywalker is fine."  
  
Obi-wan looked down and saw Master Yoda at his side.  
  
"Startle you I did?"  
  
"Yes Master," Obi-wan bowed to be eye level with the little green troll. "Master Yoda, what happened to Anakin? I know for a fact this was not another vision."  
  
"Vision it was not. The work of the Dark side it was," the Master replied.  
  
"The Dark Side? What did it do to him? Will he be all right?"  
  
"Young Skywalker was not harmed. Dark images they sent. Trying to sway him over they are."  
  
"Anakin will never be turned. They are just wasting time," Obi-wan said clenching his fists. "But why Anakin?"  
  
"Powerful the boy is. Great ally they would gain."  
  
"Isn't there something we can do for him?"  
  
"Send him away we must. The Council approves your mission. Queen Amidala you will protect."  
  
"Is that a good idea?"  
  
"Yes. Loves the queen he does. Dangerous it will be. But the only choice we have," Master Yoda said quietly.  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"Two days. Queen Amidala will stay at the Jedi Temple. Arrives tonight she does. Leave I must. Go and attend to your aprentice. Send him to escort the queen you will. May the Force be with you."  
  
Obi-wan bowed and walked into the room where his padawan was resting. Master Yoda went back to the Council chamber.  
  
Anakin opened his eyes and saw his Master standing over him. He saw he was in the infirmary.  
  
"Master..." he whispered.  
  
"Shh. Rest Anakin. You need your strength. We will be leaving with Queen Amidala in two days. She will be staying with us at the Jedi Temple until then. Later if you are feeling better you can escort her here," Obi-wan said sitting next to Anakin on his bed.  
  
"Master what happened to me?"  
  
"I'll explain it later. Now you have to rest."  
  
"Yes master," Anakin said before he drifted back to sleep.  
  
  
  
Padme sat in her room with Sabe. Anakin did not come and she was getting worried.  
  
"Do you think something happened to him?" Padme asked.  
  
"No, maybe he just got tied up. He'll probably come later," Sabe replied.  
  
"Your probably right," Padme sighed. It made sense. He was a Jedi aprentice after all and he said he had things to do in the morning. Suddenly the door chime rang. Padme jumped up.  
  
"That's him!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I told you he would be here!" Sabe smiled.  
  
"Do I look alright?" Padme asked.  
  
"You look fine, don't worry."  
  
There was a knock at the queen's bedroom door.  
  
"Who is it?" Padme said using her queen voice.  
  
"Your highness, there is a message from the Jedi Temple. It was just delivered," Eirate said from the otherside.  
  
Padme's heart sank. "It isn't him," she said sadly.  
  
Sabe opened the door and took the message from Eirate. She gave it to Padme.  
  
"Open it, see what it says."  
  
Padme took the small message and read what was inside. It went as follows..  
  
Queen Amidala,  
  
I am glad to inform you that you wil be going home in two days. Tonight you will come to the Jedi Temple and stay here until the transports are ready. I will send my aprentice, Anakin Skywalker, to escort you here safely. He wanted me to inform you that he is terribly sorry he did not visit you today, he was not feeling well. We will be glad to be of service to you once again until this mess has calmed. I will send Anakin an hour after sunset. I will be waiting for both of you at the Temple.  
  
Sincereley,  
  
Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight  
  
"What does it say? Who's it from?" Sabe asked.  
  
"It's from Obi-wan Kenobi. He says that I am to stay at the Jedi Temple and in two days we can go back to Naboo. They will be staying on Naboo with us until this whole thing blows over. Anakin will pick us up after sunset," Padme explained.  
  
"Did it say why Anakin didn't come today?"  
  
"He wasn't feeling well."  
  
"That's strange. He would have told you himself that he wasn't feeling well right?"  
  
"Well, I can ask him when he gets here. We better hurry, Anakin will be here soon. Sabe can you tell Captain Panaka what we are doing?"  
  
"Yeah," Sabe replied getting up. "Well, I guess Chancellor Palpatine finally decided to help."  
  
"No this was Anakin and Obi-wan's decision to help," Padme said also getting up.  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Because if this was the work of Chancellor Palpatine, this would have been done. We would be home."  
  
"Do you think he knows about this?"  
  
"I don't care if he does or doesn't. He isn't doing anything about it anyway. You better go to Captain Panaka. We haven't much time."  
  
"Of course, I'll be back," Sabe left the room.  
  
Padme walked over to the window. The sun would be setting soon.  
  
"Chancellor Palpatine has changed," she said to herself. "I cannot trust him." 


	10. Tattooine

Author's Note---- I'm soo sorry that I write really slow. Well, here is chapter 10, I hope you guys like it!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Padme? Are you ok?" Anakin asked placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine thank you," Padme said as she was sucked back into reality. She had been sitting and staring out the window and must have spaced out. She was doing that a lot lately. They had left Coruscant hours ago. Finally she was returning home. As standard procedure she was dressed as one of her handmaidens as Sabe took her place. But Anakin could see that it was her.  
  
"How much longer will it be?" she asked.  
  
"It'll be awhile," Anakin said as he sat next to her.  
  
"I can't wait," Padme said softly, almost like a whisper. Anakin squeezed her hand. She squeezed back.  
  
"Everything will be fine," Anakin said reassuredly.  
  
"I hope so," Padme gave him a little smile.  
  
"So queens can smile?" Anakin grinned.  
  
"Well, I don't know about queens but handmaidens can," Padme also grinned.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"It feels good to laugh again," she said.  
  
"You should laugh more often, I heard it makes you live longer," Anakin replied.  
  
"Oh really? And where did you hear that?"  
  
Anakin was going to answer but was cut off by a loud thud. Padme jumped, startled, and Anakin looked out the window.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know," Anakin shrugged.  
  
There was another thud but this time the ship started to shake. Anakin grabbed onto Padme's arm to keep her from falling. The turbulence continued for another few mintutes and then stopped.  
  
"Something's not right," Anakin said to himself. Padme looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Obi-wan emerged from the cockpit with a worried look on his face. "Anakin follow me we have to go to the engine room. Padme I insist that you return with to the other handmaidens," his voice was calm.  
  
"Is something wrong Jedi Kenobi?"  
  
"Just some complications," he replied. "If you'll excuse us we must hurry, come padawan."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
Both Jedi left Padme and walked quickly to the engine room as Padme returned to the others.  
  
When the Jedi got to the door it wouldn't open, but smoke was escaping from the bottom of it. They tried the combination a few times but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Master it's jammed. Something must of messed it up."  
  
Obi-wan ignited his lightsaber and cut the door open. Smoke immediately poured out. Anakin walked through the opening but was pulled out by his master.  
  
"The smoke is too dense, we have to wait until it clears out."  
  
"But we can't afford to wait," Anakin said as the ship started rumbling and shaking again.  
  
"Right, I'll go in first."  
  
"No, I'll go in. You go back to the cockpit and see how they're doing. I'll handle this," Anakin insisted.  
  
Obi thought for a minute then nodded. "Be careful."  
  
"I will," Anakin bowed his head and disappeared into the gray smoke.  
  
Anakin could barely see and the smoke was penetrating his lungs. He found it hard to breathe. He began fumbling with his belt to find something to cover his mouth and nose to stop the smoke. But he wound up using the sleeve of his robe. Using the force he began searching for the problem. He almost tripped a few times because he couldn't see, and he was finding it hard to breathe. After he had been in there for about 15 minutes the smoke began to fade very lightly. Anakin saw that the room was a mess. The engine had been hit, that was clear. Wires and a few parts were loose and hanging together by a thread. He tried to fix a few parts but it was hopeless. He decided to get out of there. There was nothing he could do and the smoke was making matters worse. He turned back heading towards the opening. There was another thud. It was louder than the other two. The ship shook violently. Anakin was almost near the opening, he could almost reach it. The thud caused him to lose his balance and he fell on the floor and a part of the engine fell on his leg. He tried to lift it up but it was too heavy. He called for help but the only thing that came out of his mouth were coughing fits from the smoke. He made another attempt to free his leg but it was no use. He felt so weak. His last hope was the force. He weakly called through the force….::help me::  
  
Sabe was holding onto the throne, just incase another mysterious thud came along to knock them on the floor. Rabe and Eirate were holding each other's hands and leaning against the wall behind Sabe. Padme stood pacing around the room. Her worries increased when the third thud came. If she wasn't mistaken, they sounded similar to laser blasts. She didn't tell the others this, they looked frightened enough. It had been 20 minutes and neither Anakin nor Obi-wan came to inform them of anything. She had tried to get into the cockpit but her handmaidens thought it wiser to stay where she was. But staying in one place wasn't the best choice. Padme wanted to know what was attacking her ship, she wanted to know what danger they were facing.  
  
"Padme, please sit down," Sabe said in an unusually cool voice.  
  
"Sit down?" Padme looked at her. "Sabe I can't sit, I need to know what's happening."  
  
"I'm sure the Jedi will inform us," Rabe said quietly.  
  
"But I can't wait around for them any longer. Something is wrong and they're---"  
  
Sabe glanced at Padme. She had stopped in the middle of her sentence and was staring into space.  
  
"Padme…..what's the matter?" she said nervously.  
  
Padme didn't answer. Instead she walked to the door.  
  
"Padme! Where are you going?" Sabe said getting off the throne.  
  
"I'll be back," she answered without turning to face them.  
  
Padme had heard someone. A cry for help. It was very weak, no louder than a whisper, yet she heard it loud and clear. It came to her again except the voice was distinct. It was Anakin. Padme ran to the engine room door. There was some smoke but she could see a little. She stepped inside and covered her mouth with her sleeve. She looked around the room, it was a mess. It was dim, with wires sticking out, and parts all over the floor. She walked in a little further and she heard a moan from the side of the room. There was Anakin with his leg stuck. She ran over to him and got on her knees. He was unconscious. She knew she couldn't pull him out herself. She whispered she'd be back and ran out the door.  
  
In the cockpit, Ric Olie was trying to steer the damaged ship and keep it from crashing. Captain Panaka was trying to get a reading from the computer but it was going haywire, and Obi-wan was also trying to find something on the computer. Everyone knew the ship wouldn't last that much longer in space. They needed to find somewhere to land. But everything was out of order because of the attacks. It was obvious that the thuds were shots from another ship, but the radar didn't pick up anything. Nothing was working. They were losing power with every passing minute. The door slid open and Padme rushed in.  
  
"Jedi Kenobi, Anakin is unconscious in the engine room. He's caught under a past of the engine and I can't pull him out," she said letting all the worry show in her voice.  
  
"Let's go," Obi-wan walked out of the cockpit and half ran to the engine room. Padme followed him. Anakin was still passed out when they got there. Obi-wan examined the part for a few seconds then turned to Padme.  
  
"I'll lift the part of his leg then you pull him out understand?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"On the count of three. 1……2……3!" Obi-wan lifted the part of his apprentice's leg as Padme grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him out. When he put the part down, he picked up Anakin and all three left the engine room.  
  
"This way," Padme said walking infront of the Jedi. They walked through the throne room where the other handmaidens watched, stunned and into a smalled compartment that had a cot. Obi-wan put Anakin on the cot as Padme sat next to him. She turned to Obi-wan.  
  
"Go, I'll take care of him."  
  
"With your permission, your majesty, we must land---" he was cut off by Padme.  
  
"Yes, I don't care where you land as long as we get there safely now go."  
  
Obi-wan bowed and hurried back to the cockpit. Eirate peered into the room.  
  
"How can I help?"  
  
"Get a first aid kit," Padme replied.  
  
"Yes your majesty," Eirate bowed and left the compartment. Padme noticed blood on Anakin's forehead. She didn't have any bandages so she ripped part of her dress and started to wipe the blood away. He let out a soft moan and winced a little.  
  
"Shh. Relax, it's ok," she whispered.  
  
Back in the cockpit, the ship needed a place to land.  
  
"There," Obi-wan pointed to a distant planet ahead.  
  
"What is that?" Captain Panaka asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter as long as we can land on it," Ric Olie said.  
  
"But we can't endanger the queen," Captain Panaka objected.  
  
"It's fine," Obi-wan said. "It's Tattooine." 


	11. Do You Trust Me?

Author's Note - - - I kinda wrote this in a rush and I apologize because I really owe you guys a longer chapter and I know I should update more often.  I hope you still like it and please don't throw anything at me if its bad! 

Padme turned her head as Anakin stirred in his sleep.  She and Eirate had cleaned the cut on his forehead and checked for any broken bones.  His leg would be sore when he finally got up but at least it wasn't broken.  Padme sat next to him and watched him sleep.  His face expressions changed every few mintues.  It looked as if he was in pain but then his face would be relaxed and he'd continue to dream.  She laughed to herself thinking how they found themselves back on Tatooine, where she had met her favorite little boy.  

_'But he isn't a little boy anymore,' _she corrected herself.

Anakin moved in his sleep again.  Padme looked at him more closely.  _How time could change a person, _she thought.  Anakin finally opened his eyes.

"Hey," he said quietly and sat up.

"Your awake," she smiled as she sat down next to him.

"So, where are we anyway?" he asked, getting up.  He stumbled a little, Padme grabbed his arm helping him to the window.

"We're on Tatooine," she told him.

Anakin smiled.  "Did anyone leave yet?" he asked.

"No.  Sabe told them to wait, I knew you would want to be awake for this," Padme explained.

Anakin gave her hand a little squeeze.  "Thank you," he said quietly.  "I'll find Obi-wan."

Anakin walked, a little unsteadily, out the door.  He first went to the engine room; everything was still a mess.  "Master?" 

"Over here Anakin!" Obi-wan's voice said.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Here," Obi-wan said popping out of nowhere.  "I was looking at all the damage.  But you're the mechanic, what do you think?"

"Well," Anakin walked around the tangled engine parts all over the floor.  "This will take a long time to fix, we might as well get another transport."

"I suspected as much," Obi-wan said.  "We better get into town to see what can be done.  We need to get the queen out of here as soon as possible."

"Tatooine should be safe for awhile," Anakin said.  

"Only until we are discovered.  Anakin there are bounty hunters after Queen Amidala, they won't stop until they find her," Obi-wan explained.

"They'll have to get through me first," Anakin said quietly.

"Be mindful of your feelings, Anakin," Obi-wan replied.

Anakin looked at his master.  "I'm sorry, I just don't want her to get hurt."

"I know, neither do I.  But remember you are training to be a Jedi and you know what you must do," Obi-wan had said this lecture many times before, but he started to wonder if Anakin really understood the meaning.  "There's a space port not too far from here, we'll leave in a few minutes and tell Padme she's to come with us.  It's better if she stays with us."

"Yes, master," Anakin replied walking out of the room.  

He walked back into the throne room where Padme and the other handmaidens were waiting.  Padme stood up as soon as he walked in.  He bowed and looked at Padme.

"May I speak with you, Padme?" he asked.

She nodded and they walked into the corridor.  "What is it?"

"We need a new transport, the damage is really bad and will take awhile to fix.  Obi-wan and I are leaving in a few minutes and we want you to come with us, you'll be safer with us," he explained.

"But what about Sabe and the others?  I can't just leave them here," Padme said.

"We'll come back for them.  But we have to go, we need to find a transport and leave as soon as possible."

Padme sighed.  "There's something your not telling me."

Anakin looked into her eyes, "do you trust me?"

"What?"

"I said, do you trust me?"

"Yes of course."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," he smiled.  "I'll be waiting outside."

"Ok, I'll hurry," she said quietly and went back into the throne room.

Obi-wan was already outside when Anakin stepped off the ramp and onto the dry, sandy world of Tatooine.  He looked around him and smiled.  He felt the heat of the two suns above him.  

"What's the matter with you?" Obi-wan asked.  

Anakin looked at his master.  "I'm home."

Obi-wan laughed.  "Should we walk?"

"Yeah, I think we all need to stretch our legs a little."

"I agree," Padme said from behind them.

Anakin turned and saw she had changed into a simple white handmaiden dress.  _'Even in the simplest form possible she is still beautiful,'_ Anakin thought to himself.  

"So, are we ready?" she asked.

"Yep, lets go," Anakin said eagerly.  Obi-wan gave him a strange look.  "I mean…uh…are you?" Anakin asked Padme.

"Yes," Padme said holding in a laugh.

"Well we better start, the suns will set in a few hours," Obi-wan said, starting to walk.

Anakin offered his arm to Padme and together they followed Obi-wan.  On the outside Anakin stayed calm, but on the inside he was dying to get back home.  Someone was waiting for him.

"Sabe, they didn't know who hit them?" Jaina asked.

"No, nothing came up," she explained.

"But who did it?" Jaina asked again.

"Jaina!  Be quiet and let her finish!" Jacen complained.

"But I wanna know!" Jaina complained.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough," Sabe smiled.

"Sabe tell us more please!" Jacen said, impatiently.

"Yeah, tell us more!" Little Anakin said.

"Alright, but only for a little while more, it's getting really late," Sabe said.

"Thank you Sabe!" all three said in unison.

Sabe laughed to herself, they reminded her of Anakin when he was a boy.  How she missed Anakin, and most of all she missed Padme.  Sabe looked at the children and started to tell her story again.  Hopefully one day she could tell them the truth.  


	12. THe Truth Revealed

Author's Note - - - This will be my last chapter, I kinda lost my inspiration for this one but I finished it (sorta) so the ending would be good.  I hope you enjoyed it and I'm gonna start other Star Wars fics soon (hopefully).

"Well children, I'm afraid I'm going to have to shorten our story, for it is way past your bedtime," Sabe said.

The three children groaned as disappointed looks came upon their faces.

"Do you have to?" Jaina asked.

"I'm not gonna be able to sleep!  I need to know what happens!!" Jacen complained.

"I'll tell you what happens, but that's it ok?"

"Yes!"

The three smiled and waited for Sabe to start again.

"Well, the apprentice finds his mother again, but it was too late.  She dies only a few hours after he sees her because she was attacked by Tusken Raiders.  The Queen finally gets back to her planet, with the Jedi.  They discover that the Sith were behind all the attacks, they were trying to break up the Republic.  But after awhile the Sith only got stronger and the Republic grew weaker."

"After her term was up the queen became a senator, hoping to rebuild the crumbling senate, she also married the apprentice who eventually became a Jedi Knight, the most powerful Jedi ever."

"And did they live happily ever after?" Jaina asked.

"No dear, I'm afraid they didn't.  The Jedi was killed and the senator was left alone until she finally passed away, that was when the Empire was born.  The Jedi were gone and the Republic was demolished, the only thing left of the old world was a few senators and the queen's children.  One day they would destroy the Empire and bring freedom back to the galaxy.  The end.  Now it is time to sleep."

Sabe kissed them all goodnight and left their room.  Leia did the same and sat next to Sabe in the common room.

"Sabe, that story you told, it was the truth wasn't it?" she asked.

Sabe laughed, "You're just like your mother, always seeing right through me."

"You knew my mother?"

"Yes, I knew your mother, father, Obi-wan, everybody.  I was apart of the old world, just as they were.  Your mother was Queen Amidala, ruler of Naboo.  I was her handmaiden and her decoy, also she was my best friend.  When she became a senator I stayed on Naboo but we always kept in touch.  I came to Coruscant when she and Anakin were married.  They were so happy."

"If they were so happy, then why did he turn to the darkside?" Leia asked.

"Well, it was a bad time for everyone.  Chancellor Palpatine declared himself Emperor and he was looking for an apprentice to rule with him.  Anakin was seduced by the darkside, when he had that accident with Obi-wan.  Everyone thought he was dead, but he was revived by Palpatine and the Anakin we all knew and loved was truly dead.  That was when Darth Vader came into the world.  Your mother was heartbroken, also she was pregnant with you and your brother.  She stayed on Naboo with me until you were born, then Obi-wan came to take Luke to Tatooine and we left for Alderaan.  Later Padme died, but before she did she made me promise that I would look after both of you and to tell you the truth about what happened.  The things she couldn't do."

There was silence.  Leia was to shocked to say anything, it was all unbelievable.

"It's getting late, we should get some rest," Sabe said finally.  She got off the couch and placed a kiss on Leia's forehead.  "Good-night dear."

"Good-night," Leia said quietly.

In the middle of the night, when everyone was asleep, Sabe's soul left the living world.  In the morning everyone was saddened by this news, and there was a small memorial service for her.  After the service, Leia told Luke they story about their parents.

"Naboo?  I've never heard of that planet before," Luke said.

"I checked it out, it's been deserted for years, no one has lived on it since the Empire came about," Leia explained.  "I think we should go there, maybe there is more information about our mother and maybe our father."

"Right, there's got to be something.  We'll leave tomorrow."

Naboo was a magnificent green world, shining like an emerald when looked at from a ship.  Luke and Leia landed their ship in what must have been a hangar in some point in time.  They entered the abandoned palace and started searching for clues.  They walked into the old throne room, the windows were broken and there was dust everywhere.  

"Leia look," Luke said pointing to a wall.

They walked over to it where a large painting of a beautiful woman stood.  She was wearing a white gown and seemed to be smiling just a little bit, she had chesnut colored hair and kind brown eyes.  There was a small plaque under it.  Luke dusted it off and read it aloud.

"In memory of our beautiful queen, Padme Amidala."

"You were right, she was beautiful," Luke said after a few minutes.  "I just wish I could've known her."

"It's okay Luke," Leia said, holding his hand.  "She still loved you, she loved us."

"I know……c'mon lets see if we can find anything else."

"Go ahead, I'll be right there," Leia smiled.

After Luke was gone Leia looked at the painting.  A few tears fell as she tried to remember the very few memories she had.  After a few minutes she went to find Luke.  She used the force to try and sense him, but instead of Luke she found something else.  She let the force guide her and she found herself back in the throne room, but she wasn't alone.

Padme was standing there.  Luke walked up next to Leia, but didn't say anything.  The queen looked young and happy.  Padme blew a kiss to her children.  

"I love you," she whispered.

Then Anakin and Sabe appeared behind her.  Anakin took her hand and smiled at the twins.  

"Good-bye."

They turned and disappeared.  They left Naboo forever.  

"Sabe, thank you for taking care of them, you are a great friend," Padme said.

"No problem Padme, I was happy to do it," Sabe replied.

"You did a great job," Anakin said.

Sabe smiled at them, "I just took care of them, they take after you two not me.  I'll leave you two now, I need a good rest."

"Padme?" Anakin said, after Sabe went ahead.

"Yes?" 

"Before we go, I wanted to apologize for what I put you through.  I love you, I always have."

"I love you to Ani.  I knew you'd come back to me," Padme smiled.

The two lovers kissed, then hand in hand their souls finally got a long needed rest.  They were one with the force.

Oh, yes.  And everyone did live happily ever after. 


End file.
